Elastomeric polyurethanes find many applications because of the excellent balance of physical properties of these elastomers including adhesive properties. In many applications, a finely divided or granular form of the polyurethane is desired. While this can be obtained in a number of ways, since elastomeric polyurethanes are normally prepared by bulk polymerization technique and formed into sheets, strips, and the like, it is necessary to grind or granulate these solid continuous forms of the polyurethane elastomers to provide them in the desired finely divided state. In this state, particularly during shipping, under long storage conditions and particularly under the effect of pressure and heat, the particles tend to adhere together and form solid masses, which require an additional difficult step of regranulation before use. Elastmeric polyurethanes in granular form that resist adhesion during shipping and storage are desired.